fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Constantine Noble
Constantine Noble is the guild master of the Independent guild Warlock Fist. His ultimate goal is to find the infinite pool of magical energy located in the Lunar Eclipse World. After the defeat of the Bellona Alliance, he was one of the few who escaped. He finally released his dream of discovering the Lunar Eclipse World, only to be driven to insanity by the Svartalfar. Appearance Constantine has short blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. He has pale skin as well. He dresses in a white suit, with a lilac shirt, and dark pink tiem with white shoes. More often than not he also wears a pair of black sunglasses. Personality Constantine is incredibly arrogant, but tries to hide it by acting polite towards enemies and subordinates alike. Despite his arrogance he still comes off as rather charismatic and friendly, attracting many followers into his guild. The only one exempt from his usual behavior is his wife, Delilah, whom he always is kind to and often gushes over. Magic and Abilities Sound Magic: '''Constantine is well versed in the usage of Sound Magic, using it to punish his guild members that get out of line, and executing it as his main form of attack. He generally uses this magic using concussive blasts from his mouth. The spells he uses are very powerful, and he's capable of doing great internal damage or block other attacks with his sound. * '''Sonic Beat: '''Constantine yells at his opponent, creating a wave of sound, similarly to a Dragon's Roar. This spell does blunt damage, as well as increasing amounts of internal damage, the closer the victim is to this spell. * '''Sweet Song: Constantine speaks in a sweet more agreeable voice. His charismatic personality combined with this spells ability to trigger the pleasure centers of the brain, makes almost anyone fall prey to Constantine's charisma and do his bidding. With the exception of Drake Doomkaiser and Delilah Noble, Constantine's been using this spell to keep everyone in Warlock Fist in line. * Note Block: Constantine screeches, erecting a wall of sound in front of him to block projectiles. As a wall of sound, it cannot be pierced under normal circumstances, and damages all incoming assaults with its massive vibration similarly to Wave, but much more detrimental. * Mute: Constantine sucks up all the sound in an area by deeply inhaling. The sound increases his power exponentially for one attack, as well as creating a soundproof zone that no one can hear anything in. After using a spell to expel the sound, all the sounds that were in an area before he spoke is released, causing everyone around to hear all of it at once. The vibrations also ravage the body of the one he's attacking. * Forte: Constantine increases his physical power with his voice, allowing him to hit harder, and makes it easier to take a punch. This enhanced strength and durability is more of a temporary enhancement as opposed to actual power however. Infinite Cutting Blade: A Caster-Type, Light, Lost Magic that Constantine utilizes as his secondary form of attack. He describes the blades as capable of cutting through anything, although this is an exaggeration. The blades are incredibly sharp however, being capable of shattering other blades with no effort. The blades are also very versatile, and are capable of being molded into various shapes. As beams of light, they are also incredibly fast, rivaling the speed of Hyperion Lucis' Light Beams. This only serves to increase the beams cutting power. He is also capable of freely shifting the form of the blade he's currently attacking with, even switching between spells mid-attack. * Épée: Constantine thrusts his arm straight forward, creating a straight beam of piercing light. This attack is also incredibly fast, being his fastest attack. * Saber: Constantine moves his arm in a side or up and down motion. This creates a powerful blade capable of doing blunt and cutting damage. * Rapier: '''Constantine moves his arm in a straight forward motion several times, being capable of cutting through several different attacks at once. * '''Broadsword: Unlike his other blades, Constantine doesn't use a ranged blade. Instead, he charges all of his light magic in his hand or blade and cuts his enemy. This is Constantine's strongest attack that isn't one of his Holy Blades. * Holy Blade: ** Star of David: Constantine slices the air several times, making a blade in the shape of the Star of David. He then pushes it at his opponent, being capable of cutting his opponent into several pieces. This spell is also a magic circle, using the properties of that to repel attacks as well. ** True Cross: Constantine gathers a large amount of light in his hands, or sword. He then cuts in a horizontal and vertical direction, creating two cross-shaped light blades that can cut through nearly anything. Master Swordsmanship: Constantine often wields a sword in combat, using it to power up his Infinite Cutting Blade. Although he generally only uses his swordplay at long range, due to his Infinite Cutting Blade, he can also fight expertly in close combat. Enhanced Endurance: Constantine is capable of taking powerful attacks and get back up like nothing happened. Despite his pretty boy appearance, the only reason he doesn't like to get hit is because of the pain, but that doesn't mean he is incapable of taking it. Immense Speed: As a user of two incredibly fast magics, Constantine is rather light on his feet himself. He has incredible speed, appearing almost as a beam of light as he moves, and even disappearing from view against the unaided eye. Immense Magic Power: Constantine has no trouble using several spell's in quick succession without tiring out. Using exclusively his Infinite Cutting Blade or Sound Magic, Constantine is capable of keeping his enemies at bay. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is either yellow or white, depending on the magic he's using. Equipment Aurum: Constantine's primary weapon in which he uses to transfer his Infinite Cutting Blade through. This sword is very sharp and sturdy on its own. Although it doesn't increase striking power, it does increase accuracy of his cuts. It is also capable of reflecting light-based attacks, making it an excellent weapon to use against other Light-based mages, especially Slayers. The sword's durability is superior to all metals with the exception of certain high durability metals like Black Steel and Adamantine, although it can still temporarily clash with them without the aid of magic. Constantine generally compensates for this with his Infinite Cutting Blade. Trivia Constantine's appearance is based off of November 11 from Darker Than Black. Constantine's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Sound Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Guild Member